


Evolution

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Il faut parfois un bon coup de gueule pour faire avancer les choses.





	Evolution

-« Major Carter , vous êtes sûre de votre décision ? » demanda Hammond un peu surpris par le papier qu'elle venait de lui remettre.

-« Totalement sûre , mon général . » lui confirma la jeune femme au garde à vous devant lui .

-« Major , vous devriez encore y réfléchir . » temporisa Hammond , « Vous et SG-1 revenez d'une mission assez difficile , ne prenez pas de décision hâtive … » chercha-t-il à la convaincre .

-« Cette mission n'a rien à voir avec ma décision , mon général . Et ma décision n'a rien d'hâtif . Croyez moi , elle est mûrement réfléchit ! » le coupa-t-elle , froidement . « C'est la meilleure solution pour moi et pour ma carrière . » conclut-elle .

-« Votre carrière , major … » réfléchit à voix haute le général . C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler de sa carrière . « Il me semblait pourtant que votre carrière avait bien avancée au sein du SGC . » lui lança-t-il , durement .

La jeune femme se raidit un peu plus . Elle savait que sa décision serait difficile à faire accepter , mais elle pensait pas que ce serait lui qui aurait le plus de mal à l'accepter , pas le général . Quant à sa carrière , dieu sait si elle s'en moquait , mais l'alibi lui avait semblé si aisé , si facile à utiliser …. Elle pensait qu'ils l'accepteraient , tous , mieux . Manifestement , non !

-« Je ne crois pas que vous auriez put espérer un telle avancée si vous étiez restée au Pentagone , major . » ajouta le général , amer . « Je suis navré , major … » continua-t-il après un moment de silence . « Mais compte tenu que vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'en avertir le colonel O'Neill , je ne peux donner suite à votre demande . » lui assena-t-il , coupant court à tout ses espoirs de voir la situation se régler avant son retour . « Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas partie en permission , major . En attendant que le colonel O'Neill rentre et puisse valider votre demande , rentrez chez vous et prenez le temps de réfléchir . C'est un ordre , major ! » conclut –il , brutalement . Espérant qu'elle en profiterait pour revenir sur sa décision .

-« Ça ne changera rien , mon général , vous savez ! » lui jeta-t-elle agressivement .

-« Major , vous avez vos ordres je crois . Vous pouvez disposez ! » lui ordonna-t-il . « Envoyez moi le docteur Jackson , immédiatement ! » demanda-t-il au téléphone , dés que la porte de son bureau claqua sur les talons de la jeune femme furieuse , alors qu'il examinait , toujours incrédule , la demande de mutation qu'elle venait de lui remettre .

**

Elle aurait dût le savoir ! songea-t-elle en passant rageusement la vitesse supérieure de sa Silver . Ils leur fallait son accord ! Enfin , c'était l'excuse que lui avait servie le général ! Mais elle n'était pas dupe . Elle bossait dans l'armée depuis trop longtemps , maintenant , pour ne pas savoir , que s'il lui avait dit ça c'était juste pour pouvoir gagner du temps ….. Pour qu'elle change d'avis ! Mais cette fois elle tiendrait bon !

Ils oubliaient tous qui elle était ! Elle voulait une vie ! Une autre que celle qu'ils lui proposaient ….

Non , elle se mentait à elle-même ! reconnut-elle en prenant un virage trop serré , faisant crisser les pneus de la Silver . Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre vie , elle le

voulait …

**

-« Sa Mutation ? Sam a demandé sa mutation ? » s'écria Daniel , sidéré . Tandis que Teal'C fronçait les sourcils , perplexe . « Et Jack l'a laissé faire ça ? » ajouta Daniel .

-« Le colonel O'Neill n'a pas signé la demande du Major Carter . C'est d'ailleurs la raison que je lui ai donné pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction . » expliqua le général Hammond .

Quelques minutes plus tôt , il avait vu arriver le docteur Jackson accompagné de Teal'C dans son bureau . Etrange comme les membres de SG-1 pouvaient marcher par deux , s'était il dit . Enfin , au moins il n'aurait pas à répété la mauvaise nouvelle deux fois , c'était déjà ça !

-« Le colonel O'Neill n'est donc pas au courant ? » résuma , calmement , Teal'C , comme à son habitude . Donc tout n'était pas perdu , pensa-t-il . Il se doutait que O'Neill ne laisserai jamais le major partir . Ils s'étaient probablement disputés , O'Neill avait dût l'inviter à pêcher …

-« Mais vous n'avez même pas essayer de discuter avec elle ? » demanda Daniel encore sous le choc . Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle les trahissait ! Et il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Jack quand il l'apprendrait . « Il faut que je lui parle ! » décida-t-il brutalement . Peut-être qu'il pourrait la faire revenir sur sa décision …. Avant que tout ne deviennent définitif .

-« J'espérais que vous diriez ça , docteur Jackson . » déclara le général , visiblement , soulagé par la proposition de l'archéologue . « J'ai donné ordre au major de prendre quelques jours chez elle , loin de la base . » précisa-t-il .

-« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle l'a fait ? » demanda , platement , Teal'C . « Après tout vous n'êtes techniquement plus son supérieur . » ajouta-t-il , soulevant , inconsciemment , une des peurs des deux hommes .

-« Même si le major Carter a choisi de nous quitter , elle reste un militaire qui sait obéir aux ordres ! » lui rappela le général , en priant le ciel pour avoir raison .

**

Daniel sonna à la porte . Pourvu qu'elle soit encore ici ! songea-t-il , le général Hammond avait envoyé Teal'C cherché Jack au chalet , pour le ramener , et quant à lui, ils avaient décidé qu'il irait voir Sam , immédiatement . Pourvu qu'elle soit encore ici !…

La sonnette la fit à peine sursauter tellement elle s'y attendait . Tiens ils lui avaient envoyé Daniel , remarqua-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre qui se tenait sous le porche .

Autant pour elle , elle aurait parié qu'ils lui auraient envoyé Janet plus tôt . Mais c'est vrai que pour les situations délicates qui touchaient SG-1 , on envoyait Daniel …. Le linge sale se lave en famille , songea-t-elle , un peu tristement , en ouvrant la porte .

-« Non , Daniel , je ne reviendrai pas ! » lui déclara-t-elle , brutalement , sans l'inviter à entrer .

-« Sam ! » s'écria-t-il offensé . Si elle le prenait déjà sur ce ton , avant même de lui dire bonjour , il n'avait aucunes chances de la faire revenir . « Vous pourriez au moins dire bonjour ! » lui reprocha-t-il , en la suivant alors qu'elle rentrait dans la maison , sans lui fermer la porte .

-« A quoi ça aurait servi ? Vous et moi , nous savons que vous n'êtes pas là pour une visite de politesse de toutes façons ! » lui répondit-elle , en allant chercher à boire . « Une bière ? » lui proposa-t-elle .

-« Non merci . » répondit-il , machinalement . « Et arrêter de faire votre Jack O'Neill ! » ajouta-t-il , en réalisant que ses manières brusques étaient calquées sur celles de son colonel . Jack faisait la même chose quand il ne voulait pas discuter de quelque chose . « Ça ne vous va pas du tout ! vous n'êtes pas le personnage ! » ajouta-t-il en espérant la dérider . Peine perdue ! réalisa-t-il en voyant le visage fermé de sa compagne .

-« Qu'est ce que vous êtes venue faire ici , Daniel ? » lui demanda-t-elle , fermement , consciente de sa brusquerie . Il avait raison elle employait les mêmes techniques d'intimidation que le colonel O'Neill , quand il voulait se défaire d'un gêneur . Mais dieu que ça faisait du bien , de ne plus essayer de ménager les autres !

-« D'après vous ? » lui demanda-t-il à son tour . « J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi ? » ajouta-t-il , doucement , en s'asseyant sur le canapé .

-« Comprendre pourquoi ? Daniel , c'est si difficile de comprendre que je veuille quitter le SGC ? » commença-t-elle à s'énerver .

-« Sam … » essaya-t-il de la calmer.

-« Quoi , Daniel ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de la vie que je mène au SGC ! Quand je ne suis pas en mission je suis au laboratoire à surveiller je ne sais quelle expérience sur le Naquadah ! .. » continua-t-elle .

-« Mais vous aimez ça ! » la contra-t-il . « Je ne connais personne qui aime autant que vous son métier ! C'est votre vie ! »

-« Justement , Daniel , ce n'est pas ma vie , C'est mon métier ! » le corrigea-t-elle . « Je n'ai pas de vie ! Vous aimez cette maison , Daniel ? » lui demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint .

-« Euh ….oui . » répondit-il interloqué par son brusque changement de sujet .

-« C'est pas moi qui l'ait décoré , c'est un service de l'armée chargé de s'occuper de l'installation des officiers , qui s'en sont occupé ! Vous saviez qu'il existait un tel service , Daniel ? » poursuivit-elle , de plus en plus acide .

-« Euh …non . »

-« Moi non plus ! Je l'ai découvert après notre premier retour de Chulak , quand j'ai découvert toutes mes affaires rangées ! Bon Dieu ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai un grenier ! Vous savez combien de temps , j'ai réellement passé dans cette maison ? … » ajouta-t-elle de plus en plus énervé . « ….. 2 semaines ! Et encore , ça c'est terminé par l'invasion de ma cave par les services d'interventions ! » conclut-elle furieuse .

-« A cause d'Orlin . » se remémora Daniel . « Nous passons tous beaucoup de temps , loin de nos maisons . Je ne sais même pas où se trouve la laverie de mon immeuble ! Mais je ne vais pas tout abandonner , simplement , pour le découvrir ! » s'énerva-t-il à son tour . « C'est une fausse excuse , Sam ! »

-« Peut-être Daniel , mais c'est la seule que vous aurez ! » conclut-elle face à lui . « Je suis navrée que vous ayez fait le voyage pour rien . » ajouta-t-elle , froidement , en lui faisant signe de partir .

-« Vous ne pouvez pas tout abandonner comme ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner ? » tenta-t-il une dernière fois . Laissant flotter entre eux ce qu'il n'avait pas dit .

-« Si je peux . » lui répondit-elle du voix sourde , en claquant la porte sur lui .

**

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda-il agressivement en lui brandissant sa demande de mutation , sous le nez .

Il était à peine 6 heures quand on avait sonné à la porte . Et malheur pour elle , elle avait ouvert sans regarder qui était derrière . Forcément , il fallait qu'il vienne ! Sinon , tout aurait été trop simple , ils avaient dût le faire revenir précipitamment du chalet , songea-t-elle, en apercevant , Teal'C sur la place du passager du 4X4 garé devant chez elle .

-« Café ! » lui répondit elle , en le laissant entrer , avant d'aller dans la cuisine se servir une tasse .

-« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il , en la regardant se servir . Malgré sa fureur il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette . Il l'avait souvent imaginé en pyjama …. Mais dans ces moments là elle n'était pas sur le point de les quitter …..de le quitter ! bien au contraire .

-« Daniel et le général Hammond ne vous l'ont pas dit ? » demanda-t-elle , innocemment , consciente qu'elle ne ferai que l'énerver davantage en temporisant .

-« Vous parlez de votre envie de décoration ou de votre carrière , Carter ? Parce que ce sont les pires conneries que j'ai jamais entendus ! Vous êtes plus intelligente que ça , Carter ! Alors quels mensonges vous allez me servir ? » demanda-t-il , ironique . « Et puis vous devez bien en avoir un supplémentaire pour Teal'C , non ? Je serai curieux de l'entendre celui-là ! » ajouta-t-il perfidement .

Il avait raison , toutes les raisons qu'elle avait donner jusqu'à présent , n'étaient que de mauvaises excuses . Un moyen simple et facile pour se débarrasser des questions gênantes … Et de surtout ne pas se poser la question la plus importante …

-« Parce que j'en ai marre ! » s'écria-t-elle en reversant son café qui avait un goût de cendre dans l'évier . « La vie que je mène ne va nulle part ! Ma carrière ne va nulle part ! »

-« Votre carrière ne vas nulle part ? » répéta-t-il , ne s'attardant pas à ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant . Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que la vie qu'elle menait à ses côtés n'avait pas d'avenir . Même si pour l'instant c'était vrai …. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir , c'était sa carrière et rien d'autre ! « … Vous êtes le meilleur second que j'ai jamais eut ! Et vous êtes , probablement appelé à commander SG-1 , prochainement ! » lui rappela-t-il .

-« Quand , mon colonel ? » lui demanda-t-elle , amère . Il n'avait rien compris , elle n'en avait rien à foutre de sa carrière ! Alors elle allait lui mettre les points sur le i ! « Quand vous serez mort ? Parce que vous et moi nous savons tout les deux que vous ne prendrez pas votre retraite , à moins d'être mort ! Vous aimez l'adrénaline qui courre dans vos veines à chaque mission ! Alors désolé , mon colonel mais je ne vais certainement pas rester à attendre de vous voir vous faire descendre ! » ajouta-t-elle frémissante , au bord des larmes , dressée face à lui .

-« C'est ce que vous voulez , Carter , que je prenne ma retraite ? » lui demanda-t-il , en plongeant dans son regard .

-« Non ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! » lui cria-t-elle .

-« Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse , Carter ? » Il savait exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu faire à cet instant . Il aurait voulu , la secouer pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision ! l'embrasser pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner .

Elle savez exactement , ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse ! réalisa-t-elle , songeant qu'à cet instant , s'il avait voulu , elle aurait tout donné…. Tout .

-« Je veux que vous foutiez le camp de chez moi ! » lui jeta-t-elle au visage , à la place .

-« Carter ? » s'emporta-t-il à son tour . « On ne parle pas comme ça à un de ses supérieurs ! » lui hurla-t-il .

-« C'est que techniquement , monsieur , vous n'êtes plus mon supérieur ! » lui rappela-t-elle durement . Priant le ciel , pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras , pour qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de les quitter … Que jamais , il ne l'abandonnerai … En se dressant face à lui comme ça , elle rêvait juste qu'il l'embrasse … Que durant l'espace d'une éternité il lui fasse tout oublier ….

Plongeant dans ces prunelles brillantes de larmes contenues , il avait l'impression de s'y noyer ! de s'y perdre … Mais il n'en avait pas le droit , elle lui avait dit … Il ne comprenait rien … ou alors il comprenait trop bien … Serrant les poings pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions , il s'éloigna sur une dernier regard , sans voir la jeune femme s'effondrer par terre en larmes , au claquement de la porte derrière lui .

**

Elle aurait dût verrouiller cette fichue porte ! pensa-t-elle , en entendant Teal'C pénétrer dans les vestiaires alors qu'elle finissait de réunir ses affaires .

-« Quoi que vous ayez à dire Teal'C , ça ne servira à rien . Je m'en vais . » lui déclara-t-elle avant qu'il ait put ouvrir la bouche .

-« Je ne venez pas pour ça , major . » la corrigea Teal'C . Pas le moins du monde offensé, de sa supposition . Après tout c'était normal , le docteur Jackson et O'Neill été passé la voir , exactement , pour ça . « En fait je venait vous dire adieu . Je retourne sur Chulak demain . » ajouta-t-il .

-« Vous allez voir votre famille ? » lui demanda-t-elle , doucement , surprise du ton si normal de leur conversation , après les vives discussions qu'elle avait eut avec Daniel et le colonel O'Neill.

-« Non . » la contredit-t-il . « Compte tenu que SG-1 va être dissoute , je pars rejoindre mon peuple dans son combat contre les Goau'ld . » lui expliqua-t-il , calmement .

-« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle , SG-1 dissoute , de quoi il lui parlait ?

-« En fait , le docteur Daniel Jackson a décidé de se lancer dans des recherches sur l'emplacement d'un temple appelé Laverie . Et le colonel O'Neill a décidé de donner sa démission . »

-« Vous plaisantez ? » s'écria-t-elle , tout en sachant parfaitement au regard de Teal'C , qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas . « Pourquoi démissionne-t-il ? » continua-t-elle .

Le Jaffa haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance .

Il quittait l'armée ? Ils la quittaient tous ? réalisa-t-elle , jusqu'à présent elle avait crut que sa décision n'engageait qu'elle , elle avait crut qu'elle pourrait toujours les voir, quand ils seraient sur Terre …. Et qui sait , même , peut-être entamer une autre relation avec certains d'entre eux …..enfin l'un d'entre eux . En fait elle n'avait jamais envisager sa demande de mutation comme une fin de leur relation , mais plutôt une manière de repartir sur de nouvelles bases ! Mais là , elle n'aurait plus rien ….

-« Il doit être en train de remettre sa démission au général . » réfléchit à voix haute le guerrier .

En un dixième de seconde , sa décision fut prise ! Elle se précipita hors des vestiaires , sans voir le fin sourire qui éclaira le sombre visage de Teal'C , au moment où elle sortait.

**

-« Mon colonel ? » l'intercepta-t-elle devant le bureau du général Hammond .

-« Carter ! » la salua Jack . Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à la base . Il avait pensé passer la voir , pour lui dire qu'elle prenait le commandement de SG-1 , et en profiter pour l'inviter à dîner dés qu'il aurait régler ce problème , histoire de lui montrer qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa carrière …

-« Mon colonel ? ! Vous ne lui avez pas encore donné ? » demanda-t-elle essoufflée .

-« Donné quoi , Carter ? » demanda-t-il , innocemment . Comment avait-elle put le savoir ?

-« Votre démission , mon colonel ? Vous en l'avez pas encore donné au général ? » insista-t-elle .

-« J'y allais Carter . » lui expliqua-t-il . « Je comptait profiter pour lui recommander de vous confier le commandement de SG-1 . Et ensuite je comptait vous inviter à dîner … »

-« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » le coupa-t-elle , brutalement .

-« Bon , d'accord , je vous inviterai pas à dîner ! » lui répondit-il , se méprenant sur son interruption .

-« Non ! … Je serai ravie de dîner avec vous !… » se rattrapa-t-elle . « Mais vous en pouvez pas donner votre démission ! » insista-t-elle .

-« Carter , je n'ai aucune raison de continuer ! » la coupa-t-il . « Vous êtes libre demain soir ? » ajouta-t-il , en s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte du général .

-« Mon colonel , vous avez toutes les raisons de continuer … Sauver la Terre ! Battre les Goau'ld … » lui répliqua-t-elle affolée de ne pas réussir à le convaincre . « … Vous n'avez aucunes raisons de démissionner . »

-« Je n'ai aucunes envies de continuer sans vous , major . » lui répondit-il , sourdement, en plongeant son regard dans le sien .

-« Qui a dit que vous deviez le faire ? » murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée .

-« Vous . » souffla-t-il , en se penchant vers elle .

-« Vous désireriez me voir , colonel O'Neill ? » les interrompit , brutalement le général Hammond , en ouvrant la porte .

-« Oui , je voulais … » commença Jack en lui tendant sa lettre de démission .

-« … Vous dire qu'en définitive , j'avais réfléchit et que vous aviez raison , mon général, j'ai réagit trop promptement , je souhaiterai revenir sur ma demande de mutation . » le coupa-t-elle , en lui arrachant , littéralement , le papier des mains .

-« Vous souhaitez donc réintégrer les rangs de SG-1 ? » fit mine de s'étonner le général . Il savait parfaitement se qu'il devait y avoir sur la lettre qu'elle venait d'ôter des mains du colonel . « Si le colonel O'Neill est d'accord , je n'y vois aucun inconvénients . » conclut-il à l'adresse de Jack .

-« Aucun inconvénients , mon général ! » s'empressa de reconnaître celui-ci .

-« Très bien , major . Vous êtes officiellement réintégré à SG-1 . Colonel , vous et votre équipe partez dans 1 heures pour une mission d'exploration sur PX453L . » annonça-t-il en même temps .

-« Dans une heure ? » répéta O'Neill , qui voyait déjà s'enfuir l'image d'un gentil petit repas aux chandelles avec le plus délicieux des seconds qu'il eut jamais eut .

-« Un problème , colonel ? » demanda Hammond .

-« Non , général , juste un rendez-vous à annuler . » se contenta-t-il de répondre après un coup d'œil à Sam .

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra , n'est ce pas major ? » lui répondit le général , à qui le regard de Jack sur le major Carter n'avait pas échappé .

-« Oui , mon général . » reconnut contrite la jeune femme . N'empêche , elle en aurait presque regretté sa décision de rester !

-« Vous l'inviterez à ce dîner quand vous rentrerez . » proposa Hammond , « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera libre . » ajouta-t-il avant de conclure « Disposez ! »

-« Elle le sera ? » demanda Jack à Sam , alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour aller ce préparer.

-« Faudra que vous lui demandiez , mon colonel ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant .

**

-« A cause de vous , je ne saurai jamais où se trouve ma laverie ! » lui reprocha Daniel , alors qu'ils étaient sur la rampe d'embarquement , attendant l'arrivée de Teal'C .

-« Elle est dans votre sous-sol , Daniel ! » l'informa Jack , en enfonçant sa casquette .

-« Dans le sous-sol , c'est pas la cave ? ! » s'étonna l'archéologue .

-« Non , c'est votre laverie . Et je serai vous j'irai faire un tour , c'est un endroit parfait pour faire des rencontres ! » le contredit le colonel . « Enfin c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dit ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment , sous le regard furibond de Carter . Ils avaient réussi à aplanir leur difficultés , nul besoin d'en rajouter .

-« Un problème Sam ? » demanda Daniel , en voyant le visage Carter se refermer .

-« Non , je me demandais juste si le rendez vous du colonel serai toujours libre quand nous rentrerons . » lui répondit-elle perfide .

-« Carter ! » s'écria le colonel . « J'habite une maison , moi ! » se défendit-il « Et je n'ai pas fréquenter de laverie depuis la Fac , j'avais 18 ans ! »

-« Si vous le dites , mon colonel . » répondit-elle faussement innocente . Tout au fond d'elle , elle se sentait flattée qu'il éprouve le besoin de se justifier auprès d'elle … Après tout , il se pourrait qu'elle soit libre quand ils rentreraient ….

-« Comment avez vous réussi ce tour de force ? » demanda le général Hammond à Teal'C qu'il accompagnait , une fois n'est pas coutume , jusqu'à la salle de la Porte .

-« Je leur juste parlé de ce qu'ils perdraient . » lui répondit fièrement le jeune homme , alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'équipe de SG-1 qui les attendait devant la Porte .

-« Alors Teal'C , on va être en retard ! » s'écria Jack en l'invitant à les rejoindre .

Alors que le vortex se formait promesse liquide de nouvelles aventures .

Fin .


End file.
